Sleepaway Camp
Timeline A Sleepaway Camp (1983) # John Baker - Accidentally hit by speedboat by Maryanne # Artie - Scalded alive with boiling hot water by Peter "Angela" Baker (Debatable Death?) # Kenny '''- Drowned in lake by Peter "Angela" Baker # '''Billy - Stung by numerous bees by Peter "Angela" Baker # Meg - Stabbed and sliced with knife by Peter "Angela" Baker # 4 young male campers - Hatcheted numerous times by Peter "Angela" Baker # Judy - Hot curling iron shoved in vagina by Peter "Angela" Baker # Mel Kostic - Shot in neck with arrow by Peter "Angela" Baker # Paul - Decapitated with knife by Peter "Angela" Baker Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers (1988) # Phoebe - Head bludgeoned with log by Peter "Angela" Baker # Jodi Schote - Burned alive by Peter "Angela" Baker # Brooke Schote - Burned alive by Peter "Angela" Baker # Mare '''- Drilled in face by Peter "Angela" Baker # '''Anthony - Throat slit with razor glove by Peter "Angela" Baker # Judd - Face chainsawed by Peter "Angela" Baker # Ally '''- Drowned in outhouse toilet by Peter "Angela" Baker # Demi - Garroted with guitar string by Peter "Angela" Baker # Lea - Stabbed 4 times in chest with knife by Peter "Angela" Baker # TC - Face melted # Sean Whitemore - Decapitated with machete by Peter "Angela" Baker # Matt - Stabbed and/or bludgeoned by Peter "Angela" Baker # '''Charlie - Eyes gouged out and throat slit with knife by Peter "Angela" Baker # Emilio - Eyes gouged out and throat slit with knife by Peter "Angela" Baker # John - Hand cut off and throat slit with knife by Peter "Angela" Baker # Rob Darrinco - Stabbed in chest with machete, hung with rope noose and gagged in throat by Peter "Angela" Baker # Diane - Stabbed and twisted in stomach with knife by Peter "Angela" Baker # Truck driver - Stabbed with knife by Peter "Angela" Baker # Molly Nagle - Unknown (Debatable) Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland (1989) # Maria Nicastro - Hit by truck by Peter "Angela" Baker # Tawny Richards - Tricked into snorting cleaning supplies by Peter "Angela" Baker # Herman Miranda - Stick shoved in mouth and throat with stick by Peter "Angela" Baker # Jan Hernandez - Head bludgeoned with stick 3 times by Peter "Angela" Baker # Peter Doyle - Firecracker blown up in face by Peter "Angela" Baker # Snowboy - Burned alive by Peter "Angela" Baker # Arab - Decapitated with ax by Peter "Angela" Baker # Cindy Hammersmith - Head bludgeoned by Peter "Angela" Baker # Lilly Miranda - Head shredded with lawnmower by Peter "Angela" Baker # Bobby Stark - Both arms ripped off with Jeep by Peter "Angela" Baker # Riff - Tent spike in hand and head by Peter "Angela" Baker # Barney Whitemore - Shot twice in chest and once in stomach with pistol by Peter "Angela" Baker # Greg Nakashima - Ax swung in chest by Peter "Angela" Baker # Anita Bircham - Ax swung in chest by Peter "Angela" Baker # Paramedic - Stabbed in chest with syringe by Peter "Angela" Baker # Policeman - Stabbed in right eye with syringe by Peter "Angela" Baker # Peter "Angela" Baker - Axed in chest repeatedly, dies from injuries and blood loss after killing the cop and paramedic Timeline B Sleepaway Camp (1983) # John Baker - Accidentally hit by speedboat by Maryanne # Artie - Scalded alive with boiling hot water by Angela Baker (Debatable Death?) # Kenny '''- Drowned in lake by Angela Baker # '''Billy - Stung by numerous bees by Angela Baker # Meg - Stabbed and sliced with knife by Angela Baker # 4 young male campers - Hatcheted numerous times by Angela Baker # Judy - Hot curling iron shoved in vagina by Angela Baker # Mel Kostic - Shot in neck with arrow by Angela Baker # Paul - Decapitated with knife by Angela Baker Return To Sleepaway Camp (2008) # Mickey - Head shoved in hot and deep fryer by Angela Baker # Weed - Gasoline explosion by Angela Baker # Frank Kostic - Eye and intestines eaten by rats by Angela Baker # Randy - Penis pulled of with jeep by Linda by Angela Baker, blood loss # Linda - Barbed wire wrapped around head by Angela Baker, blood loss # T.C. - Spike in eye by Angela Baker # Bella - Impaled and crushed with spike bed by Angela Baker # Michael - Skinned alive by Angela Baker # Sheriff Pete - Head crushed with car wheel by Angela Baker It is revealed that the real Angela Baker survived the boat accident and is the true killer in Return. Non-Canon Timeline Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor (2012) # Eugene - Shot off-screen by Allison Kramer # Ranger Jack - Killed off-screen by Allison Kramer Category:Film series Category:Horror films